fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Erodan
Isabella Erodan is one of the three most powerful students within Lexida Academy of Magic. She is the former Archon Ranked student before she was usurped by Asta Iorana. Isabella serves as Asta's rival and an obstacle for Rosa and Joseph during their time in the school. History Isabella was born the second daughter of the Erodan Family, a family of specialized elementalists who focused on Pyromancy, in Fraxina. Isabella was born a prodigy being able to cast mid-level spells at a young age and was praised by all of her peers. This caused her to grow arrogant and believed that she could not be stopped. When she was 8, her mother began her training to become the head of the Erodan Family after her older sister, Cassandra Erodan, abdicated the position to her after moving to Illoran and becoming a professor in Lexida. When she was 11, she enrolled into Lexida and upon her third year, she became an Archon Rank in the school after forming the Synthesis organization. However, when a new student named Asta Iorana entered the school, the girl battled her for her Archon position and she lost, leading her to swear her revenge and declared Asta her rival. Over the years, Isabella would battle the girl for the position of Archon, attaining the same position as her older sister. During her fourth year when the club point system was implemented by Zoe, Isabella led Synthesis on a warpath, overpowering all other school organizations. Currently, Synthesis stands at the top of the school ranks. Appearance Isabella is a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair, reaching down to her waist. She has crimson eyes and fair skin. Isabella is noted to have an extremely voluptuous and slender figure with large breasts and a sizeable rear. She wears something to similar to a sailor uniform. Personality Isabella is a normally kind girl. She is respectful to her superiors and treats them politely. Isabella's image throughout the school is a sisterly girl who treats everyone fairly. Girls envy her and try to emulate her as she is the image of a noble and perfect mage. Boys try to gain her affection as to them she is the perfect woman. Isabella, of course, is all of this. Isabella is a kind girl and a polite woman with an unreachable air around her. She helps all the first years become acclimated to the school. Isabella helps people who have difficulty in their studies succeed in their classes. This puts on the image of a caring big sister. However, in reality, Isabella is a competitive and prideful woman. She lives to fight and sees all others who cannot give her a good fight as weak and not worth her time. She despises and adores Asta Iorana who she calls her only rival. To her, Asta is the only student she will grant her full respect to as she is the only woman who can give her a good fight. When Joseph first challenged her, she defeated him and called him weak. Isabella's pride is also great due to her noble upbringing. She does not take insults to her heritage and family lightly. Over time, Isabella became more mellow after her defeat at the hands of Joseph during their rematch at the Celestial Tournament. Isabella became more kinder to Asta and the two became good friends and friendly rivals. Isabella stepped down from her leadership of Synthesis and joined the Tabletop Club. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Date of Birth: July 12, 2002 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Zircon Birthplace: Fraxina Weight: 41 kg Height: 156 cm Likes: Arion (Don't tell him or she will kill you), Asta, her fights with Asta Dislikes: People who don't entertain her during their fights Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Fighting, playing games with Asta Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Tabletop Club Previous Affiliation: Synthesis Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: At least 6-C Name: Isabella Erodan, Bella, Isabel, The Crimson Maiden Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 17 (Vol I) Classification: Mage, Student of Lexida, Dragon Ranked Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Isabella is one of the highest-ranked students in the school and an expert at magic. She possesses large pools of mana. Isabella can easily cast spells that are considered to be of a level higher than that of a student at Lexida. Isabella, like the rest of her family specializes in Pyromancy and Ergomancy. Her mana saturation score is 20,000 and her magical capability score is 7,650.), Forcefield Creation, Flight (She can form wings made of flames to use for flight), Pyromancy (Isabella is a specialized Pyromancer being able to utilize black and red flames. Isabella is known as the Crimson Maiden due to her tendency to end her battles by bathing her opponents in dark crimson flames. Her flames are strong enough to burn Hydranium, an artificial alloy that is tungsten and chromium reinforced by magic. Her flames can also eat through mana, allowing her to bypass magical attacks and barriers. She can use both multiple forms of her Pyromancy but is a master of her family's Negative Zone Flames which allows her to use black and crimson flames that can burn magic.), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Isabella is an ergomancer, meaning she can use pure energy magic. Isabella can fire highly destructive beams of energy.), Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level) via Negative Zone Flames (Negative Zone Flames can eat through the bonds holding particles together, breaking matter down at a molecular level as well as bypass the durability of others allowing her to harm powerful foes.), Weapon Creation via Magic, Healing via Magic, Clairvoyance via Magic, Teleportation, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: At least Island Level (Isabella is one of the strongest students in Lexida, wielding skill on par with veteran mages. She is a candidate for the open position of Skywatch alongside Asta Iorana and Arion Masada with which alongside them, she is known as the Big Three. She can fight on par with Asta Iorona. Her most powerful attack, Hyperdense Nova Impact can produce an explosion with a blast yield of 75 gigatons of TNT.) Speed: Subsonic, higher with Magic (She can keep up with the likes of Asta Iorana) | Sub-Relativistic (Using the Negative Zone Flames, Isabella can move as fast as members of the Skywatch.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Blocked the charge of a Demisaur which is about as heavy as the Mouse Tank, which is the heaviest fully enclosed armored fighting vehicle ever built) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: Island Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | Several Hundred Meters to Tens of Kilometers with Spells and Attacks Standard Equipment: Erodan Family Grimoire Intelligence: Gifted (As a former Archon Rank, Isabella is deemed as the genius of her family, surpassing even her older sister who was the previous Archon Rank prior to her graduation. She is well versed on multiple forms of magic other than her family magic, excelling in healing magic and amplification magic. It is noted that she is Rank 3 in the entire school just barely under Asta Iorana in terms of combat and academic performance.) Weaknesses: Her pride and insecurity can be used against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Negative Zone Flames One of two special forms of Pyromancy developed by the Erodan Family, Negative Zone Flames allows the user to conjure and control black and red flames. These flames can burn through most known material as well as eat through mana, meaning that the flames can eat through magical spells themselves. Isabella has attained a mastery of this exceeding most of the members of her family other than her older sister who remains the strongest user of Negative Zone Flames. Her mastery of this is known throughout Lexida earning her the title, the Crimson Maiden. isabella activating the Negative Zone Flames.gif|Isabella activating the Negative Zone Flames negative zone flames 2.gif|Negative Zone Flames: Flame Dragon Missile negative zone flames.gif|Negative Zone Flames: Hyperdense Nova Impact Key: Isabella Erodan Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Mages Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes Category:Nobility Category:Tier 6 Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users